three outlaws
by DMQ
Summary: trhee friends on the run who turn into out laws


_The three outlaws_

Way out in the Wild West there was three outlaws. But these were not just not any kind of out laws these outlaws were the most fearsome and wanted outlaws in the Wild West. There names were John boy, Adam, and Parker. They met each other at a bar when they were fifteen they were talking about how cool it would be to be a outlaw. So that's how they became friends every day they would grab every empty beer bottle they could find and put it on a tall hickory stump. Then use it as a target and fire away. They did this routine for years until till they were so good at it they started shooting rifle target from 50 yards away. The one day the boys went into the towns bar. Because he wasn't being careful John boy knocked over some guy's drink. The guy knocked John boy to the floor then parker popped the man in the nose the mans friend got up and started to take a swing at parker but Adam wasn't going to allow it so he grabbed his hand and twisted his arm. The man yelled he got his gun out and tried to pull the trigger. But it was too late. Out of no were he just instantly fell on the ground.

The man that Parker was fighting saw his friend on the floor he ran out the of the bar. Then the three boys heard him yell out they shot my friend. From that instant the three boys new they were in trouble and they had to get out of town as fast as they could. They also had a bad thought in there mind. They now real out laws. The thought of it just made John boy have a chill up his back. He never thought he would really be an outlaw! So then they ran out of the bar as fast as they could and got on there horses so they could get out of town. Years had pasted the boys were not boys any more, but men. They were all 29 years old they were in a little town called county springs a little town that wasn't so little, it was just right. The boys had jobs the changed there names they all had apartments and lived next to each other. Every thing was back to the way it was before. One day when John boy was working at the local tavern he heard to men talking to each other. Hey did you hear who is coming to town... No who? The three sheriffs from some town to come look for these three men were are wanted I hear there is a reward for them. Wow that's amazing let's go look for them. The men walked out of tavern. John boy ran out of the tavern right next door ran up stairs. Knocked on the door Parker answered the door. Not paying any attention John boy knocked Parker in the face and on to the floor. Oh sorry John boy helped Parker up. He started to tell Parker every thing he had heard. . Then Adam rushed in. What the hell is going on in here! There coming to look for us how did they know were we are! How should I know yelled Adam!

Then Adam, John boy, Parker packed there bags ran down stairs as fast as they could. When they were about to get on there horses then they heard someone yell (hey you stop right were you are) the men jumped up on there horses then ran for there lives. They were running for 2 hours straight until the serifs finally gave up. They went to an other town got new names. Although people were still looking for them in that very town. They had to be very careful who they talked to. John boy was once again working at a tavern. His eye caught a glimpse of a pretty girl who was alone. She came up to him and asked for a beer he got the beer for her. I'm sorry but are you new here. I've never seen you before in town or here. Well actually yes I am. Oh well I am Sarah what's your name? I'm Alex well Alex you have a very nice name. Thanks your welcome you know I'm not doing any thing to knight are you free. As matter of fact I am. Good were do you want to go?

Well there is this fancy restaurant down town we can go there. Sure I'll pick you up ok I live in the apartments across the street door 210. Really I live in those apartments too into 102 oh cool well I'll see you later then all right then bye.

Bye. So when John boy got off of work he went to his apartment who he shared with Parker and Adam so they would be safer and save money. Hey guys I have a date tonight. What! With who this girl named Sarah. John boy we told you not to talk to any girls! You didn't say any thing! John boy we told you when we were at that other town! John boy don't talk to any girls ok. Hi I'm… Bill comes over here! Ok so maybe you told me once but this girl is really nice. The three men heard a knock at the door John boy answered the door.

Oh hi Sarah you're early. Oh I am so sorry I think my clock must have been wrong. It's ok here go get in the carriage. You got a

Carriage! You are such a nice man. Thank you. Ok I'll see you in the 'e. Sarah walked down stairs. Adam checked if she was still there. Then he shut the door. Look John boy I have a bad feeling about this girl. Why? There

nothing to worry about. Fine but what ever you do don't say or give here information you hear me! Yes what ever. Ok bye. John boy Lefty and shut the door. I have a bad Feeling about this Parker. Me to Adam me to. So when John boy got to the restaurant he opened the door for Sarah. They got a table. The waiter asked what we will have to drink tonight. Um… I'll have some red wine… Oh I'll have the same as him.

And what will we have to eat? Um… I'll have Spaghetti. I'll share with him. Ok thank you. The waiter walked away. After they ate John boy took her home. Well thanks for tonight your welcome. She quickly kissed him. Good night And Slowly shut the door. He touched his cheek. Then smiled. Walked to his door. He saw his friends packing there bags were you guys going? We are leaving first thing in the morning and if you're smart you will do the same. Why? Look we haven't got caught yet and we are going to stay like that. So you're leaving me. Well if you're not coming with us yes we are leaving you. Fine. They won't leave me he thought to him. Well it came to the morning John boy ran down stairs. They were gone! John boy sat down in a chair and thought about how could his friends do this to him? Well John boy still had to go to work at the tavern. So he walked across the street. All day he thought about it. Days passed by but he got over it he Knew he had to move on. One day John boy went to the local market he bought some flowers for Sarah. Then he went to the apartment mail room. Uh… I'd like to mail these flowers to Sarah Lee (that was her last name). Who? Sarah Lee. I'm sorry sir but there is no Sarah Lee in these apartments. But she lives in room 210. Sir there is no room 210. But I sa … Then John boy Remembered when he saw Sarah shut the door the night of their first date its number wasn't 210. He dropped the flowers and started for the stairs. Sir Sir!

He kicked the door down he saw the three sheriffs Hello John boy. Time to be locked up. I don't think so he. Punched the sheriff and ran for it. He finally hid behind a building. Then he heard the sheriffs yell come out and there will be no problems. Then he heard some galloping then out of no where he saw his friends he said you came back. Adam said you think we would really leave you to die? Thanks guys Parker handed him a rifle and said now let's do this! Parker Hid behind a wall closer to the sheriffs, Adam clime up on the building. Then John boy walked in to the firing ground. Good now drop your gun John boy dropped it. Now walk over here slowly. Then Parker Shot to Early. Then the main Sherriff Shot John boy in the arm. Adam Got mad. Shot the other sheriff Then Sarah punched the sheriff and Yelled stop I love him! The sheriff punched her down Adam and Parker Were reloading When the heard a bang. They saw Sarah Standing over the sheriff with a shotgun. She Dropped it and ran to John boy so did Adam and Parker. John Boy said so you really do love me of Course I do. Come on lets get you to the hospital. So that was the end of the search they were no longer out laws. They all got married and had children

The End


End file.
